1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to fixing mechanisms and, particularly, to an electronic device including components which can be fixed together by the fixing mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic component such as a hard disk is usually mounted on posts of a supporting panel with screws or bolts. When the supporting panel is moved relative to the electronic component, heads of the screws or bolts may scrape the electronic component.